A Little Jealousy Can Go A Long Way
by L Ducky
Summary: SaraCath Femmeslash. How will Cath react when Sara falls for Rich? [Rich is OC] Cap 18 up now, after a looong haitus!
1. Rich

Sara sat at the bar, looking around her. This was the place where she met her first girlfriend, and knowing her grudges, probably her last. She hadn't realized she had zoned out until a male voice asked,

"What are you doing here?"

Her head whipped around, startled by the unfamiliar voice.

"Well," She began. "This _is_ a gay club, and I'm bi." She threw him a challenging stare, one that has intimidated Greg and Nick many times before.

"Funny," the man said. "Same here. I'm Rich." Looking into his face, Sara only saw kindness and openness; nothing showed any reaction to the 'death stare' she had just darted at him. She was slightly offset by this. She was relying on her 'death stare' to intimidate people, and it didn't seem to be working. Suddenly, she needed to defend herself.

"I've only really only had one girlfriend, though." She said in a very quickly.

"Funny, same here." The laughter on his face was reflected in his voice, and that just melted the barriers around Sara's heart. She opened up.

"I'm Sara. Would you like to dance?"

Little did Sara know that the one she should have been dancing with, was already dancing. When she saw Sara and that guy dancing together, she was green with jealousy. The color really did not go with her blonde hair.


	2. Tears and Giggles

**A/N:** Weee! I got reviews! Thanks so much, peeps!

**Crazy Mokis:** Yes, there will be more. I have a whole storyline planned out. Keep reading to see! P

**CatStrokes:** Again, yes there is more, and more jealousy to come as well!

**x-sara-x:** Thanks for the review, I love your stories! Yes, as you can see, there is an update.

**Keep reading peoples!**

**888**

Catherine was getting paid for dancing her butt off, and having a good time at it, but then she saw _Sara_ there. She never knew much about Sara, but she had always just assumed she was strait. _Apparently not_, she thought to herself. The noises of disappointed girls (she had stopped dancing) surrounding her brought her back from her thoughts. The whole night she kept her eye on Sara. Then, later, both eyes on her, filled with a longing, lust-filled look. She mentally slapped herself. _Can't be doing this… need to keep dancing… Sara's beautiful… KEEP DANCING, WILLOWS!_ She got up, just as the man sat down with Sara. Catherine really did not want to hear what the two of them had to say, so she went and danced again. Everyone's shouts of approval kept her mind off the brunette, but only for a moment. When she looked again, they were gone. She scanned the place, she found them, kissing in a corner. _NOOOOOOOOOO!_ Almost in tears, Catherine danced herself out of the place, and then ran as fast as she could to her car, slammed the door, but didn't drive. She was too blinded by tears.

888888888888

_He's a great dancer_, Sara thought. _Almost as good as I would imagine Catherine (why am I thinking about her?)… But in a different way… more manly, duh!_ She giggled, but caught herself. She really must be drunk. She was not a giggler, yet there she was, giggling like a 7-year-old. She was giggling all night. When Rich dipped her, whispering sweet nothingness into her ear… before and after he kissed her, and as he led her out the door. All those times, giggling. _It's either the drinks or him_, she concluded. _And the drinks have never done this to me before…_ she was getting sleepy.

"Where do you live?" His smooth, friendly voice brought her to her senses.

She told him, and he dropped her off. He had just begun to drive away, when she shouted to him, "Wait!" She ran to the car, and hurriedly asked for his phone number.

"I'll call you." She promised.

She had once hell-of-a headache the next day.


	3. Why?

**A/N:** Weee! Reviews are happy-ness! (more happy dance, accidentally pokes someone) Oops, sorry!

**x-sara-x:** I'm not really sure what angst is, so I'll just go along with what you said…

**firestorm13:** Yes, a little jealousy is always healthy. Thanks!

**Reviews make me want to continue, so if you are reading but not reviewing, and you want more of the story, then please REVIEW!**

**Also – If you like this story, please R&R "No More Words"**

8-8-8-8-

The graveyard shift the next day (er, night) was hell. Sara still had a killer headache from drinking too much, Catherine was way pissed off, and Nick could detect something was wrong. He kept trying to poke his little nose in, but it got greeted with a hard wall of brick. Greg, well, he was just being Greg. He was, as usual, trying to flirt with the two girls, trying and failing to break the growing tension between them. The flirting only reminded Catherine of the night before, and that only made her cry. Sara saw this and felt a pang of guilt, knowing that somehow, it all traced back to being her fault. Those looks that Catherine had been throwing her just gave it away; they were a mix of longing and anger. Sara just couldn't figure it out. She went after Catherine to the locker room, where she found her sitting on the floor, crying.

"Catherine, what's wrong?"

Catherine jumped at the sound of her name, and turned around to find a concerned Sara. She stared at her for a few second before shakily saying, "Nothing. I just had a bad night last night… that's all." She knew that Sara knew it was a lie.

"Catherine Willows. You have been sitting here for about twenty minutes crying your eyes out. It's not 'nothing'. Please tell me, I might be able to help."

_I should, because you're the only one who can help_, Catherine thought inwardly. She took a deep breath, and said carefully,

"I saw you at the gay bar I dance at last night." Everything went silent for a few second, until Sara said,

"And I guess you are wondering why I didn't tell you?"

"Among other things."

"Like…?"

Catherine suddenly got angry. She was shouting by now. "Like why you went into a gay bar, why I saw you there, and why you ended up with a MAN from that bar and why not m-" She stopped herself. She had almost said _And why not me?_ But that would give too much away. Luckily for her, Sara didn't catch that.

"Catherine, I'm bi. I like both men and women. He's bi, too, and we ended up liking each other. A lot. So… yea… well… I think you saw the rest. Besides," she added, "Why were _you_ at a gay bar?"

"I…" It was her turn to be uncomfortable. "Igetpaidtodancethere." She said it all in a rush.

"I didn't quite catch that… repeat?"

"I get paid to dance there."

"I thought you quit that."

"Well, I love to dance, and I'm gay, so I- oops…" Catherine turned her gaze quickly from Sara's eyes to her shoes.

"It's okay." Sara touched Catherine's shoulder.

"No, it's just that… I've never told anyone before…"

"Me neither."

"Secret?"

"I'll keep it, don't worry."

And for the first time that day, Catherine smiled.


	4. No Blind Dates

**A/N:** Wow… the reviews have pretty colors (voice comes from behind the door) Did you forget to take your meds, again?

**x-sara-x:** Glad you like the story. I tried to write this as fast as possible.

**Hope:** Of course I will update! I just did… see?

**firestorm13:** Next chapter, I promise. I just had to get the guys in on this real quick.

**Again, if you like this, then PLEASE read and review "No More Words"!**

**8-8-8-8-8-8 **

Surprisingly, Warrick was the first guy to notice.

"Who's the guy in the picture?" He asked, one night in her office.

"What picture?" Sara replied with a question of her own. There were a few pictures on her desk; one of her and her friends from San Francisco, one of the team, and a new one, in a silver frame, of her and Rich on their second date; the classic dinner at the restaurant. That was the one Warrick was pointing too.

"Oh…" Sara blushed. Warrick raised one eyebrow. "His name is Rich. He's…" Sara had no idea how to explain this without sounding like she was in Jr. high.

"… Your boyfriend." Warrick finished for her.

"Yea, pretty much." She smiled shyly. "Catherine already knows, too."

"Okay. So, next on the list to tell is… who?"

"Umm… no one?"

"Oh, c'mon, you have to tell the rest of the team sometime soon!"

"Next time the subject comes up, I will, then."

"Deal. And I'm holding you to that."

Nick walked in the office, saying, "Hey, Sara, hon, I think I found the perfect guy for you, one of my old pals, I'll set up a blind date, okay?"

Warrick looked at Sara expectantly.

"Nick, I will NOT go on one of your blind dates, especially not this one. And this time, I have a very good reason." She paused there, waiting for the words to come out of her mouth, but they just wouldn't. Warrick just kept staring at her. Finally, the word got unstuck from her throat.

"Because I have a boyfriend."

Nick jumped and whooped around the office, dancing around saying "Finally!" multiple times and giving her a brotherly hug. Sara was still stuck on the fact that the words refused to come out of her mouth earlier, and she wondered why. She needed some girl time. And who was the only girl she knew that didn't live about three hours away? Catherine.

**A/N part II: Yes, Cath will appear in the next chapter, for those disappointed Cath fans out there. Please be patient, I just needed the guys in on Rich before something else could happen ;)**


	5. Phone Calls and Family

**A/N:** As promised, here's Catherine! It's a bit longer than usual, but the more, the merrier!

**x-sara-x:** More drama, coming your way!

**Hope:** Be patent! It does say on the summary it is _femmesalsh_, and if Rich is a girl and I didn't know it, please tell me so! Eventually, Rich will be out of the picture, I promise.

**I need more reviewers! Please, people?**

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

Sara's heart beat fast as she dialed the phone, and for the first time in her life, called Catherine's home phone. The phone rang twice before a familiar voice said,

"Hello?"

"Catherine… its Sara." There was a long pause before Catherine asked, almost hopefully,

"Yes?"

"I called because… I don't know why I'm calling, really. Well, I know why I'm calling, but I don't know why you and –"

"Shhh…." Catherine's maternal instincts kicked in at exactly the right moment. "Sara, it's okay. Just please tell me why you called?"

"I just needed someone to talk to… you seemed like the best choice, I really would like to be friends."

"Why not Rich?" She said the name with so much dislike in her voice, Sara nearly jumped.

"Because… I needed a friend, not a boyfriend." She could almost hear Catherine wince at the word.

"Okay, so talk."

"Now, I'm not sure if you would want me too."

"Sara, I'd like to be friends with you, too- " _and more_, Catherine thought, "- So, please…"

"Well, it's slightly about Rich." She heard Catherine audibly groan.

"Shoot."

"That's an interesting way to put it, seeing as you are a CSI." The two women laughed.

"Sara, you're avoiding the question. Just ask, okay?"

"Okay, so, I was in my office, and I had to tell Warrick about Rich. It wasn't very hard to, but then Nick came in, and Warrick made me tell Nick, but the words just wouldn't come out. I just really want to know why… I mean, it's not like I have a crush on him or anything…" _Great, now I really do sound like I'm in Jr. High_, Sara thought.

"Sara, you are an only child, correct?"

"Kinda."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I had a brother, but he was so drunk all the time that to me he was just wasn't there, you know?"

"So, you've never had a 'real' brother."

"My answer still stands."

"Nice comeback. Well, it's just hard to talk to brothers about these kind of things… believe me, I tried."

"I didn't know you had any siblings?"

"I have a sister and two half-brothers. Well, one's dead, but I tried talking to them about this kind of stuff, and it's just hard to talk to family about stuff like that."

"Thanks Catherine." Sara said with such feeling that Catherine wondered if she had ever talked to anyone about her life before.

"No problem. Do you sill want to be friends?"

"My answer still stands, yes."

"Okay, then, please get some sleep before next sift."

"Yes, _Mother_"

"Ha-ha, very funny. I'm just watching out for you."

"Okay, fine. See you in a few hours."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up, both feeling better than they did when they picked up the phone.


	6. Sushi

**A/N:** Thanks again to all my reviewers! Wait a sec…

**Firestorm13:** Sorry to say, but I have to keep Rich in for a little longer, but he will dwindle away soon-ish!

**Prunella:** Thank you! I think I will.

**Chawkchic:** Here you go! Sorry to be killing you, I hope I didn't succeed.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Half an hour before the next shift, Sara was standing in front of her bathroom mirror, contemplating her outfit. _This is so not like me._ She thought, _Why am I doing this?_ But secretly, she knew why. She wanted to dress like someone who has a lot of friends, not the secretive woman she was. She wanted to show Catherine that she really did want to be friends, and not just through the phone.

And even more secretly, one secret that she won't even admit to herself, she wanted to show Catherine that she wanted to be more than friends. She examined herself in her plum-colored blouse and dark jeans, very little makeup, but still more than usual, and decided that the shift was not getting any younger, she better get to work.

Sara walked in, and Catherine stared at her. She looked more relaxed today than usual, more at ease. Catherine could not keep her eyes off Sara, and Sara was secretly pleased. They were working on separate cases, but Catherine just couldn't concentrate, her mind kept wandering back to Sara, wondering what she was doing. She meant what she had said on the phone, she wanted to be friends… _and more_, she thought again.

"… Earth to Catherine, do you read me?" Nick's ever-joking voice cut through Catherine's daydream like a knife.

"Yea, I'm here… what were you saying?"

"I was saying, look over here, at the vic, I think something's out of place." She walked over, her mind not quite clear of Sara, but she concentrated on the case.

He was at her house at exactly 6:30. She opened the door, and they both smiled at the sight of each other. He bent forward and gave Sara a kiss on the cheek, and led her to his car.

"Where are we going?"

"I have a surprise for you tonight." She fake-glared at him, then tried a flirty pout. "Please tell me?"

"You'll have to wait." He laughed. "But believe me, you'll love it."

They pulled up in front of a sushi bar.

"Rich, I've never had sushi before…"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll love it. Just try it, okay?" Rich's face was so hopeful, she couldn't disagree. She ended up liking the tempura, but she turned her nose up at the fish. Raw fish really didn't sound good to her. When they got out of the restaurant, they just kept walking past the car, away from that parking lot, and their feet and conversation carried them to Baskin Robins. When they saw the familiar pink and while '31' they both laughed, and went inside. By the time they had gotten back to the car, it was almost 8, and she needed to get home so she could have enough time to shower and change before her shift started.

"I'll drop you off at home, okay honey?" It was the first time he had used a pet name for her, but she didn't really think it felt right. Something was out of place, something about his voice… the back of her mind automatically thought _it needs to be Catherine's voice_, but she pushed the thought aside.


	7. Dreams

**A/N:** I'm sorry about Rich, he'll be out soon, I promise!

**Firestorm13:** I know, really! I will get him out of there ASAP, really!

**x-sara-x:** It's okay, thanks for reviewing now, anyways. And thank you for noticing the 'skirting' thing, I'm not sure if other people did, but that was supposed to happen.

**Cawchick:** Catalyst… that's a good word. Don't worry; he won't be in for much longer.

**Zaphyr:** Thank you! Cool name!

**Trainercer:** Thanks for the encouragement!

And now, without further ado, I give you chapter seven! (dan-dandalandun-dun dun DUUUUUUUUN!)

Note: This story is going to be mainly Sara POV for a little bit.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Alone with your thoughts. That was one expression Sara never understood. Yet, here she was, alone with her thoughts. It was time to meet the little voice in her head that kept talking about Catherine. The blonde was never quite clear of her mind, and she had found it a bit harder to concentrate on cases ever since the voice started talking. _What's happening to me?_ She asked herself. She tried and tried again to make sense of what was in her mind, but she couldn't. So, she fell back on her last resort; a list. She took out a piece of paper and sat at her kitchen table.

1. Hard to concentrate when she's around  
2. Thought of her when Rich called me 'honey'  
3. Thinking about what I'm going to wear for her  
4. She's always in the back of my mind

And that's when she fell asleep.

She was in her bed, curled up on her side. Her had was held in someone else's, Rich, she assumed. She just lay there, enjoying the moment, when Rich rolled over. Only, it wasn't Rich; it was Catherine.

Sara awoke with a start. It wasn't that the dream was bad; it was just that she didn't expect it. _But you know you want it._ She didn't just push the voice aside, this time, she just blushed. Thinking over the dream, she thought something was missing, but she couldn't place it. _Possibly the fact that it wasn't real…?_

Now she wasn't sure if it was a dream, a fantasy, or a nightmare.

**A/N II:** C'mon, did you think I'd have her dream about sleeping with Rich? No. Way.


	8. Suspects

**A/N:** W00t! I got more reviewers and I got an idea for the story! Sorry it's a bit later than usual, I got a little caught up in other stuff. This chapter is going to be a short one, but it will add an interesting twist to the story.

**Firestorm13:** Oh, I have something much worse in mind.

**x-sara-x:** Thanks for catching that! I'm so bad at that kind of thing.

**CatStokes:** Sorry, he's just going to get deeper into the story, but in a bad way, I promise. Hey, I just thought… Stokes is Nick's last name, right? I'm just wondering…Do you like CatherineNick pairings? Or is that just me being odd?

**Heather:** Glad you enjoy the story. Sorry, but femmeslash is my favorite, so that's what I write, too.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Everything at the lab was a blur. Everything, that is, except a certain blonde looking at her with an almost begging look. _No, no, I'm imagining it. Catherine does not feel the same way._

_But what is the same way?_

_I don't like Catherine that way, do I?_

_Do I?_

Catherine walked by barely brushing Sara on the shoulder by accident. She pretended to be concentrating on the evidence while re-learning how to breathe.

_Do I?_

She stared off into space for a bit, but a name in the file caught her eye; a suspect. The name was Rich Lekman. The man in the picture next to the name was either the Rich she was dating, or his identical twin. And Rich didn't have a twin.

Her boyfriend was a suspect.

_This can't be happening._

She read over the rest of the file. Rich was a suspect for a murder. Him and two other men that seemed to be built along the same lines as he was. Great, now that she was the one on the case, she had to bring him in and question him in a less-than-flirty manner. A new thought struck her.

_What if I loose him over this?_

Somehow that thought didn't terrify her as much as it should have.


	9. All About Catherine

**A/N:** This one has a bit of humor in it, but it's only because I can't write anything with Greg in it without humor.

**x-sara-x:** As you will see from my bio, I have not seen the show very much, so I have no clue what you are talking about. But, it sounded good, so thank you!

**CatStokes:** Yay! I was right! Thanks for reading this, even if you mainly do CathNick.

**Firestorm13:** Yep, they really are lucky. Rich, not so much.

**Akc23:** Thanks!

_**General Note to Everyone:** Yes, I will get Rich out of the story within the next three chapters, I promise! Catherine and Sara will get together after that, as well._

**Also, I need to know how you guys imagine Rich's appearance! I have not described him yet, but I will need to soon, and I have no clue what he looks like! Please tell me how you people see him!**

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

_Okay. So I like Catherine in that way. I'll admit it… But only to myself._ She frowned. _No, I have to talk to someone… who? I don't have any family left-_ But then Catherine's voice drifted into her head. "…it's just hard to talk to family about stuff like that." She was talking about Nick! Of course, that's who to go to! She wanted to talk to him after shift, but impatience got the better of her. Carefully placing evidence back on the table, she bolted into his office.

"Nick!" She shouted, relieved once she got into the office. He stared at her and said

"Umm… Sara? I'm talking to Greg… can you come back later?" Sara was about to explode if she didn't tell someone, so not paying attention she blurted out,

"Greg can hear, too. Nick, I really need to tell you something."

"Fine. Let Greg hear, too."

It felt so much better to tell someone, but once she told, she almost instantly regretted it. Greg had a sparkle in his eye like a kid who really wanted a bike and finally got one, and Nick... well… Nick looked at her like _I cannot believe you just said that._ Sara could hardly believe it herself. She kept looking straight into Nick's eyes with a challenging stare while she heard Greg hop around the office repeatedly saying, "Finally! Finally, finally, finally!" He (finally) stopped and looked at Sara, chattering away like some high school girl.

"Do you know how _long_ I've waited for this? I mean, I could see the denial written all over your face! And I could see the lust all over Catherine's face! Oh, Catherine – just wait 'till I tell her!" Sara suddenly broke her gaze from Nick and stared hard at Greg.

"Don't you DARE tell her! I have enough problems as is." Greg withered under her stare and said, very meekly, "Okay." Sara stalked out of the office.

As she was walking back to "her" lab, something registered in her mind. …_And I could see the lust all over Catherine's face!_ Greg said that Catherine wanted her, too! Oh, this was perfect. Making sure no one was watching, she hugged herself and skipped a little bit down the hall. By the time she reached the lab, she was back to her normal self, her mind racing a thousand miles a minute, all about Catherine.


	10. Not a Trophy

**A/N: **Weee! This is the fun part! ;

All right, we're in the double-digits!

**x-sara-x:** Ah. It's okay. I think I read about that one. I guess I kinda got the idea from there…

**Firestorm13:** Thank you! Yupp, not too long now… not long at all.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Rich was wearing a navy blue polo shirt and kakis when he walked in. He looked at the two CSIs standing in the room. The blonde one spoke first.

"My name is Catherine Willows, and this is my part-"

"We know each other, right Sara?"

Sara tried to keep a stony face, but she was torn apart inside. "We've met."

Rich looked confused, but before anything else was said, Catherine continued.

"You are a suspect for the murder of Mr. Samuel Lekman, your brother, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"I have nothing to hide."

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"You may." Catherine didn't like this guy at all. For more reasons than one.

During the whole questioning session, Sara was comparing the two people. Next to Catherine, Rich didn't look as good as he did that night at the club. She looked at him and this time almost saw him; His scruffy light brown, almost dirty blonde hair, his dark blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She looked at Catherine with her gorgeous blonde hair, her sparking blue eyes, and her slightly tanned skin. They were so alike, yet so different. _He reminds me so much of her._ That's when it hit her full force.

She was only going out with him because he reminded her of Catherine. She only wanted to make Catherine jealous. Her voice brought her back to reality.

"Sara. Would you like to start?" Sara began by asking the standard questions. Things such as "Did you and your brother get along?" Catherine must have heard something that she didn't because she started asking specifics. He began to tense up a bit then. He answered the first few questions, then blurted out

"I-know-who-did-it-and-it-wasn't-me!" Sara looked at him skeptically.

"Please tell."

"I was Jenna, our cousin, they were always fighting. She swore one day that she would kill him. I know it's her, I know it!"

"We will take that into consideration, Mr. Lekman, now please just try to relax and answer the questions truthfully."

"I know it's her! I know it! I'm positive! You, on the other hand, wouldn't see it if it was right under you nose! If it was your own daughter who killed my brother, you wouldn't know!" That was the final straw. All doubts were erased from Sara's mind. She didn't think she liked him anymore; now she knew she hated him. He insulted Catherine; that was one of the worst things he could do at the moment.

"How DARE you talk to her that way. She's a better CSI than you or I will ever be!" Catherine blushed at this, but Sara was too focused on Rich to notice. "You can't tell us how to do our job, you barely know our job! You barely even know your job! You hardly even know me, now that I think about it, and I'm supposed to be your girlfriend! You never bothered to ask anything about me, you just- just- you just wanted a girlfriend, so you went to a bar and got one. Well, guess what. I have a newsflash for you. I'm not a trophy, I'm a person. And I'm through with you." She stormed out of the room, followed by Catherine's awed stare.

**A/N:** Yay! Rich's out, now we can get to the good stuff!


	11. In the Shower

**A/N:** Wow… lots of reviews… this means more happy dances! Weeeeeee!

**Neutrina:** Ding, dong, the wicked Rich is dead(ish)!

**Akc23:** Thank you!

**CatStokes:** hugs back I know, I could not write that chapter fast enough! I wanted him out almost as badly as you did (I think…)

**Melanie:** Thank you! I try to update as often as possible.

**x-sara-x:** Agreed. Sara's bad side trouble.

**Firestrom13:** Yea, it's getting really close… I really can't wait!

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Catherine finished up the interview as quickly as she could, then ran to the place she knew she would find Sara; the shower in the locker room. She heard running water, and spoke to her through the curtain, wishing (guiltily) that the curtain wasn't there.

"Sara, I-"

"Catherine, I-"

They both stopped talking, waiting for the other to continue. After what seemed like ages of silence, Sara said,

"Say it, Cath."

"Sara, I just wanted to say… well… a few things… one, thank you. Thank you for sticking up for me like that against your boyfriend, thank you for allowing me to be your friend. Thank you for letting me into your world."

Sara poked her head out. "Cath?"

"Yes?"

"I was about to say the same thing." They both smiled, and for the second time in a week, Sara actually meant it.

When Sara came out of the shower (**A/N:** In a towel, geeze.), Catherine was still there. Sara was startled, but pleased.

"Not that I don't want you here, but I'm just wondering, what are you doing here?"

_Daydreaming about you._"Nothing. Sorry." Catherine walked towards the door.

"No, Cath, wait." Sara surprised herself y saying. Catherine smiled, then turned.

"Yes?"

There weren't words to explain what she was going through about the blonde without sounding like an idiot.

"Never mind. I just love being your friend." Catherine was disappointed, but she smiled warmly all the same.

"Me, too."

_Later…_

They were both doing paperwork in their separate offices. Catherine decided to take a break and go see what Sara was doing. When she saw the stack of papers on Sara's desk, she groaned.

"You got paperwork, too?"

Sara looked up. "Yea, and the pile's not getting any smaller, though I've been working on it for half an hour." Catherine smiled at the small joke.

"Would you like some company? I have paperwork, too, and it's boring as heck in my office by myself."

"Pull up a chair, my desk is big enough for two."

Catherine gathered up her stuff from her office, and joined Sara. When she sat down, a secret smile played at Sara's lips.

_A little bit later…_

"Sara?"

"Yea?"

"I mean it when I said I want to get to know you. I really do."

"I believe you. Why are you brining this up?"

"Because… I was wondering if you would come to the diner for breakfast with me after shift? If it ever ends." Sara smiled at the joke and said,

"Okay."


	12. French Toast

**A/N:** Okay, this one's gonna be a bit cliché, but you know what? I don't care that much anyways. Well, I actually do, but I feel like making a cliché scene.

**x-sara-x:** That's funny! I just got 1.5 points away from an A+ on a test today. Thanks!

**Neutrina:** Thanks for the encouragement.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Seated in the faux-leather booth under Catherine's gaze made Sara more nervous than she ever had been with anyone. Catherine was saying something about the menu when she asked

"Sara? Are you on earth?"

"Wha-? Oh, sorry, I was zoneing."

"I could tell. Now, I highly suggest reading the menu so when the waitress returns we will know what to order." Sara looked quickly at the menu, and saw her favorite first off; French toast with hash browns on the side. When the waitress came back, she ordered, and then turned her attention back to Catherine.

"I never knew you liked French toast before."

"Yea, it's an old favorite of mine." Replied Sara

"My mom used to make it all the time. I would beg for it every morning, and she would only make it when I did something especially good or to bribe me." She gave a little laugh. Sara just continued eating her toast.

"Sara…" Catherine started. Sara looked up, worried by Catherine's apprehensive voice.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was just wondering… there's something about you that makes me want to tell you everything about me. I was just wondering if you felt it too?"

Sara stared straight into Catherine's eyes, letting down almost all her guard.

"Yes," Sara said. "I feel it too."


	13. Thinking about love

**A/N:** Hmm… what next, what next? I'll try Cath's POV for a little bit, see how things turn out. Sorry it's so sort, but this one kinda needed to be. I think you guys will like this one, in spite of its shortness anyways.

**Argella:** Thank you. I try to balance it out. Sorry about the shortness.

**Firestorm31:** Soon, yes, very soon, as in like this chapter…

**Neutrina:** Thank you! I think you should like this chapter if you liked that one. ;)

This chapter is dedicated to the same person "No More Words" is.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

_Is this what love feels like?_ Thought Catherine. _When every single thought traces back to that one person? When you smile, you can see their smile in your mind's eye? Or in the morning, theirs is the only face you want to see? Is it when you want to be able to kiss them goodnight and in the day every time you see them? Or is that just an obsession._

_Are they the same?_

Catherine sat on her bed, daydreaming. _I wish Sara were here. I need her._ Catherine wanted to see her so badly, it almost physically hurt. There was a knock on the door.

"I'm coming!" She shouted at the door, but made no move to get up. Another knock.

"Hang on!" This time, she got up and went to the door. Through the peephole, she saw _Sara_! Catherine's heart jumped. Sara was the person she least expected, especially after the incident in the diner. She opened the door.

"Sara, I didn't expect to see you!" Catherine smiled at Sara.

"That's why I came." Sara said, the perfect reply for the situation. She suddenly turned serious. "Catherine, I hate hiding stuff from you. I need to tell you something."

"And that would be…?"

"Well, you know how I went to the bar that night. When I met Rich?"

"Yea." Boy, did she remember. The night her dreams were crushed.

"Well, I went there in hopes of finding someone. I did, but it wasn't the right person." Catherine's heart beat faster. Was she telling her what she thought she was?

"I found that out when it was too late, though. Catherine, I already found the person I wanted too. I found her at work. She only wanted to be friends, but I want more. I think I blew it with her that night, but I want her to know how I feel. I wanted you to know." Sara looked at her shoes as she said this, but now she looked up into Catherine's eyes. Catherine's blue eyes met Sara's brown ones, full of hurt and hope. Catherine knew there were no words for any of this, so she did the only thing she could think of. She leaned in and kissed Sara. Sara was a bit surprised, but she kissed back. When they pulled apart, Catherine looked into Sara's eyes, and saw that bliss had replaced the hurt.


	14. Dial Tone

**A/N:** Alright, we're at the real SaraCath moments here! W00tles!

**CatStokes:** Heeheehee, sorry it wasn't sooner. I didn't mean to drag it out _this_ long.

**x-sara-x:** Thanks! Here's more… I guess….

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Catherine watched Sara leave with a smile on her face. She desperately wanted to call Sara back and have her stay with her the whole night, but that wasn't going to happen, now, was it? She hardly knew what was going on. Was Sara her girlfriend now? Did Sara think so? She needed to find out, or else tomorrow night at the lab was going to be torture.

Catherine listened to the dial tone for a few seconds before dialing Sara's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sara? It's me again."

"Catherine! Hi! What's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering…" _Well this is awkward. _"Well, would you like to go out with me? Sometime? Like, as girlfriends?" Great, she sounded like a highschooler.

"Cath, I'd love to." Catherine's heart sped up. Was this a dream?

"Really?"

"I meant what I said at you door. And I meant what I did, too." Catherine was thrilled.

"Thank you so much, Sara. For… everything."

"Right back at you, Cath."

"Okay. Umm, I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

"I can't wait to see you."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Catherine waited until she heard the click of the other phone being hung up before saying,

"I love you."

Only the dial tone responded.


	15. Jenna and Ecklie

**A/N:** Woah, fifteen chapters…. Sorry this one took so long. I got a bad case of writer's block. Thank you Ceili for helping me out!

**Firsestorm13:** Thanks! That date will be... next chapter I believe.

**Neutrina:** Thanks!

**Cawchick:** Thanks, it's fun to write, too.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

They met up at the lab the next night. Sara was mooching coffee off of Greg when Catherine walked in and saw her. Sara was focused on the coffee, so she didn't see the blonde walk in. Catherine used the small moment to just look at the brunette. Sara looked up and smiled at Catherine. She walked over and said,

"You know we have to interview Jenna today."

"Jenna?"

"Rich's cousin." Catherine had been so focused on Sara, she had completely forgotten about the Lekman case.

"Right! I had completely forgotten about that." Catherine smacked herself on the head. How could she have been so careless? "Bring her in."

_Later…_

Jenna had a sweet face, but a fierce eye. She had straight brown hair just a little past her shoulders and commanding green eyes. She looked like she was a fun-loving kid, but she was forced out of it by work. Whenever they asked a question, she would answer and give them a look that challenged them to prove her wrong. From what they gathered from her, she hadn't done anything, and it was Rich who killed his brother. She had said,

"They hated each other. If one of them put one toe on the line, the story would get exaggerated and told to their mom. Then, the tattle-tale would be praised, and the guilty one would be punished."

Sara and Catherine didn't know what to believe. Sara, of course, went with Jenna's story whole-heartedly. Catherine believed both stories, because of human nature. They decided to go back to the scene.

It was a small deli. Catherine knew it well; she went there often to get a sandwich when she was hungry. Searching the place over, they only found one thing; a small hairpin next to where the body used to be. Catherine went up to the owner of the place and asked,

"Hs anyone been in here since the murder?"

"No, Ma'am, I closed it down just for you sweet ladies."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem, not a problem."

They bagged the hairpin, and took it back to the lab. They dropped it off with Hodges, and went to the break room for some quick coffee. There was some leftover coffee that Greg made, so they nuked that, and it was actually halfway decent.

"Hey, Sara?" Catherine's voice interrupted the sounds of coffee being sipped.

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Do you, well, ummm.. I was wondering, um… do-you-want-to-see-a-movie-with-me-tonight?" Sara's concerned face relaxed into a smile.

"Of course… what were you thinking of?"

"Maybe…well, I haven't seen The Notebook yet…?"

"That's the really romantic one, right?" Sara asked with a playful smile.

"Why do you think I chose it?" Catherine returned the smile, though hers was a bit more… _suggestive_.

"Oh, sorry Catherine, I just saw it yesterday with- oops!" Sara's joking smile continued as she said this, but Catherine's turned into a flirty pout.

"You mean you've been cheating on me?" Neither of them saw Ecklie walk by. And neither of them knew that he heard the question and decided to eavesdrop.

"Of course not. No one measures up to you." Sara blew a kiss to Catherine from across the room. Catherine blew one right back.

And Ecklie saw the whole thing.


	16. Rage

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't posted or updated in a while. I've been away a lot, and will not be here for most of the summer, but I'll try to work from a laptop.

**x-sara-x:** Yea, me, too!

**Neutrina:** Thank you.

**Firestorm13:** Yea, this'll be fun.

**Cawchick:** Bad, very bad.

**Vickie Hickman:** Oh, crap. See, I said it! Go me.

Wow, a lot of reviews this time. I feel special!

Note: I feel like taking a break from the girls…. I'll try Ecklie's POV for at least the beginning of this chapter.

**Warning: Hate thoughts (and possibly actions) towards homosexuals. I personally have no problem with it, but Ecklie strikes me as the type of person who would have problems with it. So, Ecklies thoughts are NOT my thoughts, and I am seriously mad at him for thinking this, even if I wrote it.**

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

_What were those girls thinking, acting like freaking homos? I hate faggots, they shouldn't be here; it's un-natural! _Ecklie walked as fast as he dared without running to his office. He couldn't stand even thinking about it. Looking around for something to do, he found nothing. He sat at his desk for a while, trying to think of how to not think about it, but he just couldn't. He had to tell someone what he had found, and get the two girls fired. Just as he was about to take a rubics cube out of his desk, just to give his mind something to do, Catherine walked in. He automatically put up an icy wall of silence, just as he always had around people. He was just comfortable alone, he liked his space. She opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her.

"I saw what happened in the break room." Her mouth closed with a snap, and her cheeks turned a dark red.

"Well, there's no use denying it." Ecklie had no idea what to say to this. She looked into his eyes, meeting his stare of disbelief with a challenging one of her own. "Sara and I are going out." She stated it so simply, so plainly. He couldn't believe it. How could humanity allow such swine walk this earth? He looked away from her in disgust.

"Get out of my office, you _–censored–_ lezbo."

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me." Her face was so contorted with rage; Ecklie could do nothing except cower in a corner.

"Nothing, nothing. Just… forget it."

"I won't" She growled, and left._ Sara, _she thought. _I need Sara._ As if some supernatural force had heard her, Sara appeared at the next corner.

"Sara!" Catherine cried, and Sara let her fall into her arms, sobbing. "Sara, Ecklie knows."

**A/N:** hmm… a bit shorter, but this one needed to be.


	17. Where's the Fire?

**A/N: **This has multiple scenes, which I don't normally do, but this time, they're too short to go apart, so I put them together.

**x-sara-x:** Sadly, that's not going to happen. Unless you count Sara as a tornado.

**Neutrina:** Yea, me, too. Hey, I looked up your name in 'Search.' Are you the same Neutrina as the one that wrote "That's Why" and "I Promise?"

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Sara's look of horror just made Catherine cry harder.

"What happened? Cath, please tell me. Please?" Catherine looked up, silent tears pouring down her face as she told the story. When Sara heard what Ecklie called Catherine, her face turned white.

"I'm going to get him," she promised. "I'll make him pay."

"Sara, no!"

"Why not? He deserves it."

"I'm just scared he'll hurt you." Sara was touched by Catherine's caring. She smiled and hugged her girlfriend, and said,

"I can handle it." Catherine waited until Sara was out of hearing range before she said softly,

"I hope so."

* * *

Greg looked up for a split second, just in time to see a streak of brown hair fly past the lab.

"Whoa, Sara!" He called out. "Where's the fire?" Sara stopped short at Greg's voice. She walked over to him, breathless from running.

"It's Ecklie," she replied. "He found out, and called Catherine… something bad."

"What did he find out?"

"Oh, umm…" Sara blushed slightly, as she mumbled, "CathandIaregoingout." With that statement,. Sara turned an ran to Ecklie's office.

"Wait!" Greg called after her. She was out of earshot by now, but he called after her again anyways. "What happened to Rich?"

* * *

Seeing the door to Ecklies office was a lot different than actually barging through it, like she thought she could do. It was closed shut, but the lights were on so she knew Ecklie was in there. _What would I say when I actually face him?_ She hadn't thought this far, but her anger still hadn't faded. She recalled the look on Catherine's face, and it flared up again. How dare he hurt her like that! Without knocking, she threw open the door and walked in. 


	18. Fencing

**A/N:** Sorry about the not-so-quick updates. I got my internet taken away for a few days (boo hoo), but I totally deserved it. Anyhow, I'm allowed to type up the stories on my computer, and then upload them using my step-mom's laptop. However, I am not allowed to go on email, so I'm sorry if I don't read your stories as soon as you publish them. I will catch up on everything by Friday, I promise! I might even have a new chapter then ;).

**x-sara-x:** Thank you!

**Neutrina:** OMG, I looooove your stories! Thanks for reading mine!

**Emu444: **Yea, go Sara!

**Firestorm13: **Oh, she will, she will...

Again, Ecklie is not me, and what he says/thinks it nothing like me, and again, I am mad at him for this.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Sara walked into the room. She didn't just walk, she walked with a purpose. Almost a stride. She looked at Ecklie, just looked at him with her cold stare. Ecklie matched it, throwing his glove at her, challenging her to challenge him. She picked up the glove, saying,

"Why did you hurt Catherine?" Sara attacked.

"Because she hurt me. So did you." A parry.

"How?" Sara's sword was down for a minute.

Ecklie attacked. "By being fags. You are tainting the earth, it needs to be perfect." A hit. Not fatal, but not harmless either. Her sword was up again after that. She thrust a full attack,

"Homophobic, are you? Can't stand the fact that two of your co-workers are what you hate? Well, if you leave us alone, we will leave you be in your 'perfect' little space." Attack after attack hit Ecklie. He parried, then attacked again.

"It's not perfect anymore now that you came in! You dirty everywhere you walk! You stupid ­_–censored-_ lezbo!" Attack, parry, attack, parry. Ecklie drew first blood. "I bet that's why we don't know anything about you, because you go slutting off with your girlfriends!" Sara recovered quickly.

"Why are you telling me about yourself?" That stopped Ecklie cold. Sara's rage was building up inside her, scattering in all directions. She managed to keep one thing clear in her mind: Ecklie hurt Catherine. Therefore, Ecklie needed to pay for it. She picked up her sword one last time, and hit him hard.

"I wonder what people will think of you when you fire your two best CSI's because they are gay. I don't think they'll think too highly of you."

**A/N:** I dunno why, but I just felt like making a fencing analogy. No, they didn't actually have gloves and/or swords, though it would be kind of cool if they did.

No, I don't know if "slutting" is a real word, but you get the picture.


	19. Broken

**Okay, the jealosy is BACK! Thank you all for reviewing, I am sorry I didn't have this up sooner… will try to be more regular. Well, on with the story.**

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Sara stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She turned a corner a little too sharply, and came face-to-face with Greg.

"Greg! Uh, hi. I didn't expect you to be here…" she trailed off lamely.

"Well, you left a few threads hanging, and you said something… true?"

"Sorry, bad memory, what did I say. I was so focused on bashing Eklie…"

"That you are going out with Catherine."

"Yes. True. Yes. Good. Great. Okay. Back to work. No, wait. Cath- work- eh-" Sara was very high-strung, and Greg could tell she was about to snap.

"Sara, go see Cath. I'll explain to Griss-"

"DON'T tell- well. You know. Right. Cath. Her office. Right. Okay." She walked away, not all quite there, and very distracted. Eventuall, she found Catherine, who appeaed to be deep in thought.

"Erm… Cath?" Catherine jumped. She look at Sara, at the strained expression on her face, and rushed around her desk to hug her. That one action just broke Sara, she began to sob into Catherine's shoulder.

"I- I think- I- We have to get out of here. Eklie, he'll- he's going to- hurt-" Catherine patted Sara's back, and murmured soothingly. It was something in another language, a lullaby. It calmed Sara down almost immediately.

"Sara… Sara, love, do you want to stay with me tonight?" Sara looked at Catherine.

"Really?" She looked so hopeful.

"Of course."

**All-right! I am back on track. A bit of a different style, but, hey, whatever works.**


End file.
